1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bandage for the ankle joint.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Depending on their design and range of indications orthopaedic bandages carry out a fixing, guiding, bracing and/or supporting function on the limbs of the human body. The form of these medical bandages must be such as to correspond to the anatomical circumstances in order to exert an influence from outside on the human body by means of form and force-fit
The manufacture of such medical bandages is effected by cutting to size blanks made of sheet materials such as neoprene, knits or fabrics. The anatomical form is achieved by the shaping of the blanks or darts, for example with gussets, and the subsequent joining of the blanks as in the case of clothing.
Joining can be effected by means of sewing, bonding or other standard procedures. The major disadvantages of such bandages are that it is difficult to achieve an exact anatomical fit and that a large number of joins thereby result, for example seams. These joins affect the characteristics of the material used, and there is the risk of pressure sores on the skin.
Ankle joint orthotic devices or bandages are primarily used for the early functional treatment of fresh fibular ligament ruptures and minor and moderately severe tarsal distortions as well as for chronic instability.
DE 38 40 714 A1 reports of an ankle joint orthotic device with a U-shaped support, whose sidepieces come together in a bridge under the foot, reach over the ankle and which are held together at the ends by a fixing strap. Here the outer sidepiece extends upwards at the side before the ankle and the inner sidepiece opposite the outer sidepiece before the Achilles tendon. Both sidepieces run towards the bridge to a position before the heel and continue upwards towards their ends in such a manner that they extend upwards laterally next to the edges of the shinbone more or less parallel to same, including a retaining band at the bottom of the sidepieces, which runs diagonally upwards from the one sidepiece across the instep to the other sidepiece with means of attachment, is guided around the Achilles tendon above the ankle and ends in a retention piece on the instep crossing over at the other sidepiece. This design of ankle joint orthotic device is supposed to prevent sprains, in particular in a lateral/forward direction, i.e. towards an equinus position. As the U-shaped support of this ankle joint orthotic device extends upwards laterally with its outer sidepiece before the malleolus and with its inner sidepiece before the Achilles tendon and is held together by a bridge running underneath the foot, the medial edge of the metatarsus is not included, thus limiting the use of this ankle joint orthotic device.
A foot fixing splint is described in DE 39 09 922 A1. In particular, this foot fixing splint is used for the post-operative treatment of an injured ankle joint, with a foot-piece encompassing the foot, which is attached to a retention piece extending upwards to the calf equipped with closing pieces. The retention piece is divided into two side-sections, which are joined to the foot-piece and are dish-shaped. Each part of the side-section covering the malleolus is provided with a cut-out in the form of a window. The area of the Achilles tendon on the foot-piece and the retention piece is thus cut away. The adjustable and fixable band-shaped closing pieces are made of non-elastic material, with one closing piece being positioned on the foot-piece so it secures the instep from supinatory rising overlapping the first ray of the metatarsus. The objectives of such a foot fixing splint are firstly to achieve absolute immobilization of the foot to be treated and secondly, to avoid the disadvantages of a plaster cast: after injuries and operations on the outer ligaments the foot is frequently put in plaster to immobilize it, thus precluding any postoperative treatment of surgical wounds due to numerous major disadvantages. This foot fixing splint is based on a U-shaped joint sleeve with a section covering the entire sole of the foot, encompassing the metatarsus and forefoot to the ball of the little toe, without however sufficient flexibility being provided in the metatarsal area.
DE 43 18 588 C2 also reports of an ankle joint orthotic device consisting of a U-shaped joint sleeve made of thermoplastic material, which includes a lateral malleolus splint and an inner malleolus splint. These ankle splints are joined together by a bridge passing under the heel. The ankle splints also include anatomically shaped depressions catering for the contours of the ankle and ensuring an anatomical fit. Another element of the orthotic device is its metatarsal section, which is likewise made of thermoplastic material. This part of the orthotic device passes crosswise under the sole of the foot proximally to the capituia of the metatarsalia I–V and is designed medially and laterally in the form of a tab. These shaped tabs encompass the edges of the foot at the outside and inside. They firstly guide the metatarsus and secondly, are used to fix transverse and cross strips in place. The metatarsal section is connected at the sole of the foot by a bridge also made of thermoplastic material which is nevertheless highly flexible. This bridge has the function of a joint and operates in the manner of a hinge consisting of a film material. The rotational axis of this joint designed as a highly flexible bridge runs dorsomedially in an anterolateral direction and forms an angle of approx. 10° with the longitudinal axis of the foot, according to the anatomy of the lower ankle joint.
DE 34 15 657 C2 relates to an ankle bandage with an angled, tube-shaped ankle sock. A drawstrap is attached to the ankle sock. The ankle sock consists of a closed body with an opening only for the end of the foot and the leg. A sock is comparatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. It also has practical disadvantages as it may result in an accumulation of heat at the foot among other things, particularly when made of the rubber fabric generally used. An accumulation of heat then results in an unpleasant increase in sweating.
DE 31 22 463 C2 describes a bandage for the ankle joint which must include the additional features of two attachment strips with Velcro closures on both sides and two fixing and bracing strips to ensure proper positioning on the foot as well as adequate stabilization of the joint.
DE 43 18 791 C2 reports of an ankle joint bandage whose design can be described as complex. This ankle joint bandage consists of a lower-leg section and a foot section to which a pronation band is attached The lower-leg section includes two tabs which can be made to partially overlap, forming a tube encompassing the lower leg by means of a fast closure.
DE 92 11 750 U 1 describes an ankle joint bandage which offers very little relevance in practical terms as it only surrounds the upper part of the ankle joint and invariably requires a mobile connection to a shoe to be worn, which is created by means of straps
The ankle joint bandage reported in WO 92/19187 A1 consists of a sock sewn from a blank to which a band is attached. In addition, the band starts at the ankle joint when the bandage is in place, and not at the sole of the foot, in the case of the bandage forming the subject of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,959 A shows a bandage consisting of two strips, with the shorter being firmly sewn to the longer in such a manner as to encompass the foot at the heel. The longer of the two strips is then wound round the foot in the shape of a cross in a complicated movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,751 A shows a bandage for the ankle joint that likewise consists of two bands. The first of the two bands is sewn to itself to form a closed circle. The second band is also attached by being directly stitched in place at this point. Several strips of adhesive tape encompassing the leg are used to finally attach the second band to same.
DE 198 02 511 A1 reports of a bandage which is suitable for functional treatment of minor and moderately severe tarsal distorsions and chronic instability in the case of the ankle joint. The bandage consists of a longitudinal strip and a band attached to the longitudinal strip. The first transverse edge of the strip is basically positioned vertically on the medial side of the ankle joint. Starting from the first transverse edge the longitudinal strip is wound around the heel, across the lateral side of the ankle joint, across the instep in a medial plantar direction and across the sole of the foot in a lateral plantar direction. The first transverse edge of the longitudinal strip is attached to the longitudinal strip itself, preferably by means of stitching. In addition, the second transverse edge is the starting point for the band which is guided from the lateral side of the sole of the foot across the instep to the medial side of the ankle joint, around the heel to the lateral side of the ankle joint and across the lateral side of the ankle joint and fixed in place.